Harry Potter Y La Dama Oscura
by Alice De Oz
Summary: Harry es sacado de la casa de sus tios por una extraña mujer que le lleva a un orfanato de niños magicos y es ahi donde crece, hasta que a sus 11 años llega su carta de Hogwarts. AR, Dumbledore manipulador y Slash.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mí nuevo proyecto. Espero les guste, es mi segundo fanfic de Harry Potter y esta en proceso.**

 **Disclaimer: La saga de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este escrito no pretende infringir ninguna ley de copyright solo ha sido producto del ocio.**

 **Advertencias: Violencia infantil (no muy gráfica), insinuaciones de violación, relaciones entre personas del mismo género, posibles escenas de sexo pero nada muy explícito y Dumbledore manipulador.**

 **Sin más dilación ¡Empezamos!**

El pequeño niño abrió los ojos con dificultad, aún tenía mucho sueño y quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que eso le causaría más problemas así que con dolor en sus pequeñas extremidades se puso de pie y salió al jardín de Privet Drive #4.

El sol aún no salía pero él debía hacer sus tareas antes de eso, se sentó en el pasto y con sus manitas empezó a buscar malas hierbas, todo transcurría en calma como era normal a las 5 de la mañana en un domingo hasta que escucho un suave 'crack' que pudo ser imperceptible en un día normal, pero el actual silencio de toda la calle solo hizo que se asentuara más. El chico se puso de pie y busco el origen de aquel sonido mirando alrededor hasta que un maullido a sus pies le llamó la atención, cuando miro al suelo se encontró con un par de ojos brillantes que parecían no tener cuerpo hasta que se inclinó junto a los ojos y noto que era un pequeño gato negro que le miraba anhelante.

El chiquillo de ojos verdes levantó al gatito en sus brazos y corrió con el hasta su 'cuarto', que era realmente una alacena debajo de las escalera y ya ahí se encerró con su pequeño nuevo amigo.

\- Hola- Susurró- Me llamo Harry- Puso su mano sobre el minino que inmediatamente se restregó contra la pequeña mano- ¿Tampoco tienes papás?- Miro tristemente a el felino que lo miraba de igual forma- No te preocupes, ambos estaremos juntos y nada malo te pasará- Sonrió de lado, levantó al gatito y lo abrazo con el cuidado suficiente para no lastimarlo.

Una gran sombra negra miraba con extraña fijeza la puerta del número 4, varios gatos de distintos colores y razas rodeaban a la figura hasta que está desapareció con un sonoro 'crack', llevándose con ella a casi todos los otros gatos, dejando atrás a un par de gatos gris azulado que se asentaron en las sombras de un arbusto.

La mañana llego lentamente a las calles de Little Whinging, despertando a la mayoría de sus habitantes, incluyendo a aquella mujer delgada, de cuello largo, castaña y de voz aguda que gritaba a el niño de 5 años que con lágrimas en sus ojos limpiaba el suelo y trataba de contener sus sollozos.

-¡Te dije que quería todo perfectamente limpio para cuando despertara! ¿Y con qué me encuentro? Con que estuviste holgazaneando toda la mañana, estúpido crío, no sirves para nada- La mujer de cara larga seguía despotricando contra el menor

El niño de cabello revuelto se tenso cuando escucho a alguien bajar con pasos que hicieron retumbar las escaleras, los ojos esmeralda vieron con miedo como el tío Vernon bajaba enojado.

Una pequeña bola negra salió de la alacena bajo de la escalera y vio atenta la interacción de los mayores con el niño, los pequeños ojos morados tenían un brillo inteligente que normalmente solo se ven en los humanos. Cuando el hombre entro a la cocina el niño estaba frente a la estufa, sobre un banquito y cocinando un par de huevos con tocino, el ancho hombre se dejó caer en una de las sillas que de milagro lo aguanto, el sujeto era robusto, muy robusto, cara de un insano color rojo y cabello rubio, la cara de superioridad con la que miraba a el niño dejaba ver el poco cariño que le tenían a la criatura. Ninguno de los dos adultos noto como un par de gatos grises se escurrían dentro de la casa y los miraban con molestia.

De pronto el niño dió la vuelta rápidamente y el sartén caliente le pegó en la mano izquierda provocando que el niño soltará el sartén y tirará todo el contenido en el suelo, contrario a las reacciones de padres preocupados normales, ambos adultos empezaron a gritar al pobre niño que estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, llorando y pegando su mano a su pecho, viendo como la parte donde había pegado el sartén se enrojecía y le ardía. El hombre enojado se acercó alzando una mano.

\- ¡Tú mocoso inútil!- Cuando estaba a un par de pasos del niño, el pequeño gato negro se interpuso entre el adulto y el menor, completamente erizado le gruño, tratando de parecer más imponente- ¿Qué es esto? Criatura del demonio, ¡aléjate!- Los otros dos gatos saltaron de la nada y también empezaron a gruñir dando pasos al frente, logrando que el humano retrocediera.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire hizo que las ventanas abiertas se azotarán, una extraña creatura entro por la ventana, era aparentemente una mujer pero la parte inferior era el cuerpo de una serpiente, sus ojos eran blancos a excepción de la pupila negra, el cabello negro cubría su pecho, el extraño ser se movió hasta quedar entre el niño y los adultos que estaban petrificados de miedo.

-Vaya, vaya...- La voz de la chica salió siceante y una gran sonrisa perturbadora creció en la boca de aquel extraño ser, el infante se congeló al sentir como la cola se enredaba en el pero segundos después se relajo, sentía una energía envolverlo y esa energía hacia que se sintiera seguro- Ustedes han lastimado a un regalo de la magia y ahora la magia les cobrará...

Sus tíos se congelaron en su lugar y después se fueron de espaldas, antes de caer al suelo empezaron a flotar hacia sus cuartos. El cuerpo frente a él empezó a encogerse, la cola de serpiente desapareció, el cabello se encogió hasta llegar por encima de sus hombros, dejando a una mujer de espaldas con una túnica color verde botella, instintivamente el niño retrocedió hasta que su pequeño cuerpo pegó contra la estufa. La misteriosa mujer se dió la vuelta, llevaba un curioso palito color ciruelo en la mano con cosas grabadas, ella era de pelo negro, ojos color morado, tez morena y Harry apenas le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna.

Con gesto amable la señorita se agachó a la altura del moreno mientras guardaba aquel curioso palito en una bolsa lateral de su túnica.

\- Hola cariño- Una voz suave y calmada salió de aquellos labios color rosa, el niño se sonrojo al ser llamado 'cariño' puesto que ninguna persona lo había llamado así antes- Mi nombre es Alicia Corleon, soy una bruja y vengo a proponerte un trato ¿Te interesa, pequeño?- Harry miro nervioso a ambos lados y después miro entre temeroso y curioso a la mujer- No te preocupes, ellos no te harán daño, están dormidos y en sus cuartos.

\- Señorita... ¿Qué pasa?- El pequeño se hizo menos en su lugar y salto del susto cuando los dos gatos grises se frotaron en sus piernas, mientras el pequeño se trepaba a sus brazos

\- Soy la fundadora de un orfanato para niños especiales... ¿Te han pasado cosas extraordinarias? ¿Algo que no puedas explicar por razones lógicas? ¿Algo así como... Magia?- El niño asintió- Pues en este orfanato hay muchos niños como tú, con dones extraordinarios... ¿Deseas venir conmigo?

\- ¿Me sacarán de aquí?- La voz alegre del niño hizo el pecho de la mujer comprimirse, ningún niño debía de sentirse tan esperanzado de abandonar el lugar que se supone debía ser su hogar

\- Así es...- La voz femenina de volvió aún más suave- Trae tus cosas y nos iremos ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Sí!- Harry corrió bajo la alacena, recogió sus ropas menos gastadas, una foto donde había un par de niñas sonriendo y un gastado oso de peluche notoriamente remendado.

Mientras el niño recogía sus pertenencias a toda velocidad la bruja buscaba cualquier papel que perteneciera al niño, sin encontrar nada más que una vieja carta con una firma conocida. Con cuidado y paciencia leyó la carta, sintiendo la ira llenar su cuerpo doblo la carta y la guardo en su túnica, tratando de olvidar los pensamientos homicidas que habían aparecido en su mente.

\- Listo, ¿Realmente nos iremos?- Preguntó el chiquillo

\- Si, nos vamos. Será un viaje muy rápido pero puede ser un poco molesto, sentirás un jalón pero yo me encargaré de que nada te pase ¿Esta bien?

\- Si ¿Será un viaje con magia?- El pelinegro se veía entre emocionado y asustado con sus cosas siendo firmemente sostenidas contra su pecho

\- Por supuesto- La mujer sonrió y le guiño, provocando un sonrojo en el menor- ¿Te importa si te cargo? Hará el viaje más fácil

\- Esta bien- El infante alzó una de sus manos automáticamente y envolviendola en el cuello ajeno cuando le cargo en brazos

\- Vámonos chicos

Los gatos se pegaron a la mujer y con un movimiento de la varita todos desaparecieron, dejando vacía la cocina de el #4 de Privet Drive con todos sus ocupantes perdidos en un sueño que duraría hasta medio día.

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, ojalá les guste y espero seguir pronto, cualquier sugerencia será bien escuchada ¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Bienvenidos a la segunda actualización de este fanfic!**

 **Vi** **que desde la publique algunos la empezaron a seguir, honestamente me puse nerviosa xD eso no lo ví venir. Gracias por sus reviews a luzprincesa y a Ryogana** **:3**

 **Es mi primer fanfic con intención de ser Long-fic así que gracias por seguirme y haganme spam si no actualizo muy seguido .w.**

 **Disclaimer: Todo** **lo reconocible no es mío, sino de la hermosa JK Rowling o puede que de otras personas en el caso de que mencioné bandas y eso**

 **Sin** **más cháchara mia ¡Comenzamos!**

La mujer y sus acompañantes aparecieron en un pequeño prado, con cuidado bajo al chico y este inmediatamente se sentó. Harry abrazó más fuerte su peluche mientras veía el suelo para saber cuándo las cosas dejarían de moverse.

\- ¿Demasiado movido?- Pregunto con tono preocupado la mayor, incandose a lado del niño

\- Estoy bien- El pelinegro se puso de pie lentamente y después de un profundo respiro sonrió

\- Bien ¡Vamos!- Alice se puso de pie mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del infante y con voz firme dijo- El Hogar de las mariposas está en Lincolnshire Wolds*

Harry miro extraño a la mujer hasta que un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le hizo voltear al frente, provocando que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa. Una casa aparecía frente a ellos, estaba pintada de blanco y tenía cientos de mariposas de distintos colores y diseños cubriendo todas las paredes, había muchas ventanas con cortinas de diferentes colores, la puerta era color negro con una aldaba en forma de lobo. La mujer se puso de pie con sus tacones en manos y le extendió la mano al niño, quien la tomo un poco temeroso, empezaron a caminar hacia la casa.

\- Bueno, esta será tu casa durante los años que gustes- Sonrió de lado y miro nostálgica la casa- Puedes decidir si quieres ser adoptado o quedarte con nosotros hasta que crezcas... Aquí enseñamos tanto cultura general muggle como magia, ya aprenderás conforme crezcas...

\- ¿Muggle?- Preguntó Harry con un tierno gesto de confusión

\- Personas sin magia- Respondió la mujer mientras seguían caminando- Los magos y brujas han creado ese término para referirse a las personas no mágicas

\- ¿Yo soy un muggle?- El moreno ladeó la cabeza que aún miraba hacia la casa

\- Claro que no, Harry. Tú eres un mago, uno realmente poderoso a decir verdad

\- ¿Sabe mi nombre?- El niño abrió los ojos que veían sorprendidos a la dama que caminaba a su lado, deteniendo la caminata a dos metros de la casa

\- Si, mi trabajo es saberlo todo- Sonrió y se agachó de nuevo frente al niño- Sé que tu nombre es Harry James Potter y sé quiénes son tus padres. Sus nombres eran James Potter y Lily Potter Evans- Acaricio con cuidado la mano del niño que aún la sostenía y pacientemente espero sus reacciones

\- Yo... ellos... ¿Cómo eran?- El menor se veía bastante confundido mientras asimilaba la información entregada

\- Tu madre era pelirroja, con un par de ojos verdes como los tuyos y tu padre era de cabello imposible de peinar igual al tuyo con ojos color café, ambos fueron grandes magos y ellos... Murieron valientemente salvandote de un mago muy malo- La mujer soltó la última frase en tono dudoso, no sabía que provocaría toda esa información en el niño pero no se veía capaz de mentirle

\- ¿Fue así?- Harry hablo de manera temblorosa, haciendo notar que estaba a punto de llorar aunque mirará al suelo- Ellos mentían... ¡Ellos mentían!- El moreno se puso de pie abruptamente y salto emocionado con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Mis padres eran buenos y no lo que decían ellos!- Se empezó a frotar los ojos para quitar las lágrimas mientras aún sonreía y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos contenidos

La mujer no hablo mientras el niño lloraba y sonreía, un tanto asombrada por la reacción, se inco y con cuidado pegó a Harry contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo, acariciando su cabello revuelto al tiempo que susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído del chico. Pasaron 5 minutos y gradualmente el menor se calmó, aún viendo al suelo con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Quieres que entremos a la casa? Pronto se servirá el desayuno- Hablo en voz baja la castaña, notando como al instante el niño asentía

Se puso de pie con cuidado y empezaron a caminar, aún tomados de la mano mientras que Harry tallaba sus ojitos con la otra mano. Al llegar frente a la puerta está se abrió sola, dejando ver una sala espaciosa, bien iluminada, con muchos sillones que estaba vacía, a excepción de varios gatos esparcidos estratégicamente por todo el lugar.

Una puerta lateral estaba semi abierta y por ella se colaba el sonido de varias voces y sonidos el chocar de platos, vasos y cubiertos. Harry se empezó a remover nerviosamente, no sabía cómo actuar ante otros niños ¿Les caería bien? ¿Serian amables o lo tratarían como Dudley y sus amigos?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y vio a su acompañante ponerse frente a él y abrir la puerta con un movimiento brusco que le hizo saltar, todo quedó en silencio, cosa que aprovecho la mujer y empezó a hablar en voz alta pero sin gritar con todas las miradas sobre ella.

\- ¡Buenos días! Chicos y chicas, he traído un nuevo compañero. El es muy tímido así que espero sean amables con el- Un "Si, madam" colectivo se dejó escuchar y la mayor sonrió al oírlos. Harry tomando un poco de valor de asomo por un lado, viendo la mesa llena de platos de comida y niños sentados alrededor.- Bien, vamos Harry, debemos desayunar.

La mujer empezó a caminar hasta la cabecera de la mesa, donde se sento y con un movimiento de su varita conjuro una silla más pequeña a su derecha, donde hizo que Harry se sentará. Todos se quedaron quietos un momento, observando atentamente al recién llegado, provocando que este se removiera, completamente incómodo.

\- Buen provecho- Con un chasquido de dedos, múltiples platos de comida aparecieron en la mesa y sin más preámbulo todos empezaron a servirse de comer, mientras había pequeñas pláticas o juegos a lo largo de la mesa que albergaba unos 37 niños y niñas de distintas edades, más unos pocos adultos estratégicamente colocados para controlar a la horda de jóvenes magos.

Harry vio su plato ser llenado por la señorita Alicia y ser dejado frente a él, tímidamente empezó a comer, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien trataba de quitarle su comida, al notar que todos estaban felices con su propio plato dejo de mirar alrededor y empezó a comer bajo las discretas miradas de los adultos.

La energía daba una sensación de desconocida familiaridad a el niño que por primera vez se sentía cómodo y por primera vez sentía que tenía un lugar en el mundo.

 ***Lincolnshire Wolds es una región protegida en el estado de Lincolnshire (Naaaaah me digas) ubicado en Gran Bretaña** (Creo que los británicos no tienen mucha imaginación)

 **Si les nace dejarme un review no me quejo(? Si no les nace pos no y ya** **pero gracias por leerme**

 **Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo**

 **Cha cha**

(¿Vieron Alicia a través del espejo? De ahí salio está despedida x3)


End file.
